1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with viscous germicidal topical skin treatments which provide a residual protective film of conditioning agents upon application thereof, to thereby counteract the potentially irritating effects of the germicidal agent. More particularly, the invention pertains to such formulations which include a germicidal agent such as iodine, in combination with a thickener and polyvinyl pyrrolidone; the compositions have a viscosity of from about 50-5000 cP and are characterized by leaving a residual protective and conditioning film when applied to skin. In preferred embodiments, improved teat dip products are provided in accordance with the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Iodine sanitizing solutions are widely used as topical skin antiseptic agents (e.g., as teat dips) for germicidal purposes. In the case of teat dips, control of mastitis in lactating cows is a primary consideration. Iodine germicides are generally liquid and of low viscosity (1-20 cP), and provide only a minimal amount of residual solution on skin. Iodine teat dips of this type normally contain from about 0.1-1% available iodine on a nominal basis, and may also contain various conditioning agents such as glycerin or the like. Conditioning agents are provided in iodine germicidal products in order to ameliorate the potentially harmful effects of the iodine germicidal agent.
In the past, several teat dip products have been marketed as "barrier" teat dips. These products are said to provide a barrier film that remains on the teats between milkings, and are claimed to provide protection from environmental bacteria and harsh weather conditions. There is little proof that these formulations actually provide a true barrier function. The residual films provided by these prior products contain organic polymers, surfactants and germicides and are often low in pH. Many of these formulas include ingredients which could be considered irritating to the skin, and several contain large concentrations of volatile alcohols which are known to have a drying or dehydrating effect on skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,249 describes teat dips comprising a dodecylaminoalkylamine derivative, an emollient and PVP as a film-forming agent. However, it is believed that the dips described in this reference are very fluid and non-viscous.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,564 describes film-forming teat dips including water soluble lower alkanol biocides, a film-forming polymer and an emollient.
There is accordingly an unsatisfied need in the art for an improved teat dip having a relatively high viscosity providing significant film-forming capability and resultant protective properties; products in accordance with the invention contain maximum amounts of conditioning agent in the resultant film, so as to provide the most effective skin protection.